


BEST KLANCE FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

by tekari



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekari/pseuds/tekari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kieth n lancelot have sum gogod time:-)))))  </p><p>If you love God then u would'nt read this.</p><p>I FORGOT</p><p>THIS WASNT MY IDEA IT WAS INSPIRED BY themysterytwins FIC <br/>vvv<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818514</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEST KLANCE FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHASHFDSJDKGF  
> i hop u kno its joke!!!! Rojeifwldkvxna  
> jipehno
> 
>  
> 
> god  
> i really  
> someone throw a brik at me itd 12 am and im thirsty for klance but im so!! lazy!! so i shit this out
> 
> ok anywas  
> have fun  
> my twittwe instagrom. adn tumbl is starberrypocky 
> 
> pl

chpt1.

 

Keith was gay. He didn't know what to do about it. WHebenever he saw LANCE (tm) his homosexuality became a FLAMING homosexuality bcos boi if u dont!!! His sharp amber eyes made him swoon and his short hair made him want to touch it. keith was staring at him for a while until lance noticed. "wTER U LOOKING AT HOMO!!!" Keith was hurt. he wanted to cry. he ran to the bathroom which was conveniently around the corner. he hid in the 3rd stall anf cried while he was eating his lunch. (yes therye in high school freak off!!!) he mustve been cry eating pretty loud bc he heard a knock on his stall. "r u ok mullet man?" a familiar voice asked. It was Lance. HOOLY SHIT IT WAS LANCE!!! Kieth didn't have time to freak out bc the man of his dreams was just outside the bathroom stal!!!! "u-um yeah im fine!! whats it to you loser!!!" he retorted. "well u ran out after i called u a homo so i had to check on you." lance said shyly. 

keith was heavily blushing. he didn't know what to say to that. "I'm not sure what to say to that." 

lance opened th edoor. "u dont have to say aything." he lowered this head to keith and KISSED HINM!!!!!!!! (AN: Yes this is a yaoi!!!!!! freak off if u dun like yaoi!!!! xDDDD) 

They kissed for a good ten seconds, When they were done, Keith was flabbergasted. "You're gay too??" he exclaimed. 

lance looked at him for a while in utter suprise. "I've been hitting on u all year how did u not know im gay!!!??" he said disapopintedly. 

"well ur always saying mean things to me like how im a homo and saying thta im a fart n stuf." 

"oh wel thats tru. so do u wanna go out"

keith died.


End file.
